Entre tú y yo
by Mahsati Kou
Summary: esta historia está dedicada a los intelectuales Amy y Taiki.


Hola espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, es mi primer historia de Taiki y Amy así que sin mas tiempo que perder les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Capitulo 1. San Valentín

En el centro de Tokio, cinco estudiantes de último año de universidad hablaban del esperado día de San Valentín, un día previo a este mientras se encontraban dentro de una sex shop escogiendo unos atuendos adecuados para seducir a sus galanes.

\- mira Serena que lindo y sexy traje de policía! Me llevaré este, Yatencito no sabe lo que le espera. - dijo perversa una rubia de cabello suelto

\- seguro que le va a encantar Mina, yo por mi parte llevaré este diminuto traje de conejita de Playboy - mostró risueña una rubia de largas coletas

\- pues yo me voy a llevar este traje de Gatubela, seguro que a Andrew le encantaría verme ronronear con este sexy traje de cuero, miauw! - dijo sexy una alta castaña de ojos verdes

Las chicas rieron ante la cara pervertida de su amiga Lita.

\- ahí Lita, por eso tienes tan contento a Andrew eres una traviesilla - le codeó la costilla una morena de cabello negro - pues qué tal yo me llevo este traje de enfermera, para cuidar de mi querido Jedaite y este látigo para que me haga su esclava.

\- uy Rei! con ese traje de enfermera que tiene, esa diminuta tanguita y ese látigo júralo que te va a someter, hasta a mí se me antoja - dijo Lita quien le quitó el látigo a Rei y lo golpeaba cachonda contra sus mano izquierda

\- wow Lita usaré eso para la noche de hoy -dijo con risa traviesa Serena - yo me llevaré está correa para que Seiya me trate como quiera

\- pues yo no pienso quedarme atrás chicas, yo me llevo estás esposas como accesorio extra para atar a Yaten

\- chicas por favor pudor, estamos en público - dijo apenada una peliazul de cabello corto - la gente nos mira, controlense

\- perdón Amy- respondio dieron las cuatro chicas que estaban haciendo el alboroto

Las chicas voltearon a ver y miraron que los empleados de la tienda las observaban completamente sonrojados, de pronto todas se pusieron de color rojo ya querían salir de ahí, se sintieron avergonzadas, se acercaron a la caja y pagaron rápidamente sus atuendos saliendo a toda prisa.

Ya mas calmas se dirigieron a almorzar en una pizzería, muy contentas pues ya estaban preparadas para la noche de pasión que tenían en mente, menos Amy pues ella no compre nada en la sex shop.

\- Amy tu no compraste nada en la tienda, acaso no piensas regalarle una noche loca a Taiki?

\- Es verdad Amy, Mina tiene razón eres la única que no nos ha dicho que planeas hacerle a Taiki está noche. - dijo Serena

\- anda no seas mala cuéntanos, hablo por todas al decir que queremos saber - dijo desesperada Lita

\- déjenla en paz chicas, saben que a Amy no le gusta decir esas cosas en público, les recuerdo que estamos en el centro comercial - dijo Rei un poco apenada

Nuevamente las chicas regresaron a ver y se percataron de que las miradas estaban atentas a ellas

\- ahí dios olvide que no estábamos solas - río Serena

\- yo también - dijo Mina

\- y yo ni se diga, pero por lo menos dinos que planeas, aunque sea un pequeño detalle - suplico Lita

\- está bien chicas - dijo con resignación Amy -por la tarde Taiki me acompañará a la biblioteca ydespués irémos a caminar por la playa

\- solo eso Amy - dijo decepcionada Serena - que aburrido, Yo sí pienso aprovechar esta noche con mi Seiya.

\- si Serena iremos a caminar por la playa está tarde, yo no creo que sea aburrido - dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto

\- si a ellos les agrada esa idea, entonces está bien Serena no seas entrometida

\- bueno espero que se diviertan chicas, tengo que irme Seiya me espera en el apartamento, adiós - Serena salió como un rayo de la pizzería

Las chicas se quedaron mirando risueñas

\- oye por cierto! Rei tampoco nos ha dicho que planeas! - dijo Mina

\- oye Mina no seas entrometida - dijo Rei con las mejillas coloreteadas

\- ay ya perdón! Solo quería saber si ahí acción esta noche

\- claro que la habrá, si no para que compre eso - dijo señalando su bolsa de compras

\- es verdad tienes razón, disculpame -

\- bueno chica ahí que irnos tengo que ir por unos libros a la biblioteca - dijo Amy poniendose en pie

\- Amy pero si tienes una portátil porque quieres libros? - preguntó Lita

\- a veces no encuentro la información que necesito en internet Lita.

\- bueno vámonos, yo tengo que ir a preparar mi apartamento para recibir a Yaten

\- si yo igual para recibir a Jedaite- dijo Rei

Se dirigieron fuera del centro comercial y cada quien tomó su camino, Amy siguió derecho a la biblioteca donde la esperaba su novio Taiki, para estudiar juntos al mirarlo la peliazul aceleró el paso

\- hola mi pequeña enciclopedia - le dijo dándole la mano para que subiera las escaleras de la biblioteca

\- hola mi amado sabelotodo, que bueno que veniste - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- sabes que cuando se trata de ti no puedo negarme

Amy se ruborizó - eres tan dulce Taiki

\- y tú tan hermosa - le dijo mirándola con profundidad a los ojos - dime qué libros vamos a buscar?

Amy contesto tartamudeando - bue.. pues... No... - tocio un poco sentía que se atoro algo en la garganta - tengo que buscar unos libros de medicina no tengo en casa.

\- Pues vamos creo que debemos apresurarnos pues ya falta poco para que cierren.

La pareja camino hacia dentro de la biblioteca y comenzaron a buscar los libros, Amy buscaba en una estantería y Taiki en otra.

\- los encontré! - dijo Amy - pero no los alcanzó

\- permíteme ayudarte pequeña - le dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba por detrás de Amy quedando muy pegaditos - a ver veamos... Quieres los tres?

Amy sentía muy cerca el calor de su adorado - si los tres por favor cariño

Taiki sonreía al mirar lo que provocaba en su pequeña - muy bien amor aquí están - los depósito en las manos de la peliazul

\- gracias! Muy bien esto era todo, ya podemos ir a dar ese paseo por la playa dijo sonriente - nos vamos?

\- vámonos traje el coche - saco las llaves de su bolsillo

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento a traer el coche y Taiki como todo un caballero abrió la puerta para Amy, subió al coche y se dirigieron a la playa a donde siempre iban a relajarse, después de media hora llegaron al lugar, en el había una acogedora casa de playa que Taiki había mandado a construir en secreto meses atrás, desde entonces van ahi cuando quieren pasar tiempo a solas.

Llegaron al lugar y entraron a su casa, los recibió la ama de llaves

\- muy buenas tardes joven Taiki, señorita Amy que gusto que estén aquí.

\- buenas tardes señora Michelle, que gusto verla. - dijo Amy

\- buenas tardes señora Michelle, puede retirarse el día de hoy no necesitaremos nada puede tomarse la tarde libre - sonrió Taiki

\- muchas gracias jóven, todo lo que me pidió está en la cocina y lo demás en su habitación. Me retiro, hasta mañana - el ama de llaves salió de la casa rumbo a la ciudad

\- muy bien ya estamos solos, voy a ponerme ropa adecuada bajo en un momento - Amy subió las escaleras

Taiki no necesito cambiarse pues el ya traía la ropa adecuada, solo se quitó su playera. En lo que Amy bajaba hizo una llamada.

* Llamada*

\- hola ya está listo lo que pedí? - pregunto en voz baja en ojivioleta

\- si joven Taiki ya está todo listo

\- bueno gracias ya se pueden ir.

*Fin de la llamada*

Amy bajo las escaleras, traía puesto un bikini con estampados azules y un pareo amar para cubrir la parte de abajo de su bikini.

\- ya estoy lista amor, ya podemos irnos a la playa

Taiki la miraba atónito - te ves hermosa no cabe duda que soy un hombre afortunado - le ofreció su brazo para salir de la casa - vámonos

\- si - lo tomo del brazo y salieron a la orilla de la playa.

Al irse acercando Amy se dió cuenta que había un camino lleno de antorchas que conducían a una carpa color blanca, sus ojos se cristalizaron pues no imagino que Taiki haría eso para ella.

\- Taiki esto es, para mi? - pregunto apunto de llorar

Taiki asintió, camino un poco delante de ella y le extendió sus manos para que dejara que el la guiará hasta el final del camino, ella se dejó guiar. Llegaron a la carpa y dentro había una mesa rodeada de flores y velas aromáticas, Amy llevo sus dos manos así boca pues Taiki logro sorprenderla.

Se acercaron a la mesa y caballerosamente Taiki recorrió la silla para que Amy se sentará, después el tono asiento. Al lado de la mesa había un botella de champagne y una deliciosa cena, Taiki la destapó la botella de champagne y sirvió dos copas, le dió una a Amy y levantó su copa

\- brindo por nuestra relación, por qué el estar contigo me ha echo el hombre más feliz del mundo

\- yo también quiero brindar, brindo por tener al novio más maravilloso del universo, por qué preparaste esto para mí y porqué esta noche será inolvidable - sonrió coqueta

Chocaron sus copas y las bebieron hasta el fondo, Taiki destapó la bandeja que contenía la comida que el mismo preparo y sirvió los platos, Amy se sentía como una diosa al ser atendida por su amado. Al terminar la cena Taiki se levantó y puso un poco de música romántica en un reproductor.

Se dirigió a Amy y la invitó a bailar - me concede está pieza señorita Mizuno

\- Con mucho gusto joven Kou

Bailaron fluidamente la música hacia que se sintieran en un cuento de hadas, de pronto Taiki se detuvo, se dirigió al reproductor puso una canción especial.

\- pasa algo Taiki? - pregunto la peliazul

\- no, solo quiero que escuches y bailes conmigo esta canción. - dijo con una sonrisa seductora

La canción comenzó a sonar.

El vino es mejor en tu boca, te amo es más tierno en tu voz, la noche en tú cuerpo es más corta, me estoy enfermando de amor. Quisiera caminar tu pelo, quisiera ser noche en tú piel pensar que fue todo un sueño después descubrirte otra vez.

Y amarte como yo lo haría como un hombre a una mujer, tenerte como cosa mía y no podermelo creer, tan mía, mía, mía, mía. Que eres parte de mi piel conocerte fue mi suerte amarte es un placer mujer...

Amy y Taiki bailaban sonriéndose y mirándose con profundo amor, cada verso de la música hacia que Amy entendiera el mensaje de Taiki. El puso una flor amarilla en su cabello y otra en su mano, Al termino de la canción se dieron un apasionado beso que fue el principio de una noche mágica, Amy miro con deseo a Taiki lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hasta la casa, subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, sus cuerpos temblaban, deseaban tanto estar así, se necesitaban. Taiki recorrió la espalda de amy con sus manos hasta llegar a sus posaderas, le quitó le desprendió el pareo y callo al suelo dejando ver la hermosa figura de la peliazul. Esta se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza.

\- sabes que me encanta mirarte así - le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

Amy sonrió cálidamente - te amo Taiki, deseo poseerte

Las palabras de Amy encendieron las más las llamas de la pasión del castaño, la sujeto entre sus brazos y comenzaron a darse un beso hambriento y salvaje ambos recorrieran sus espaldas, Taiki ágilmente desató la parte arriba del bikini de Amy y la despojo de el, después le quitó esas estorbosoas bragas. Mientras Amy le quitaba el short a Taiki.

Sus respiraciones estaban exhaltadas cada uno apreciaba la desnudez del otro, Amy salto sobre Taiki y este la sostuvo de los muslos, Amy beso cada ves con más intensidad los labios de su amado, el castaño la llevo hacia la pared y ahí la recargo fuertemente haciendo que amy soltará un sexy gemido, lo que volvioa loco a Taiki la bajo de su torso y comenzó a lamer de su cuello hasta llegar a su senos, Amy depositaba besos húmedos en el hombro de su amado, besos que erizaban la piel del castaño.

Con su mano izquierda tomo el seno izquierdo de Amy, masajeando su persona con sus dedos, mientras su boca lamía, succionaba y mordía su seno derecho, Amy sentía palpitar su intimidad, Taiki la volvia loca con sus caricias, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar al valle de la peliazul, abrió sus piernas ligeramente para tener acceso hacia su rio, Amy temblaba al sentir los movimientos de la boca de Taiki.

Taiki lamía con destreza la intimidad de Amy, quien comenzo a gemir cada vez y más fuerte, ella no pensaba quedarse atrás así que levantó a Taiki de los hombros y lo pegó a la pared lamió de su cuello hasta llegar a el dotado miembro de Taiki, con las manos temblorosas y una mirada pervertida Amy comenzo a explorar la zona íntima del castaño.

Taiki shhiaba de placer, lo que motivaba a Amy a seguir con su juego sucio, llevandose a la boca el palpitante pene de Taiki, con cada ves que el pene de Taiki entraba y salía a de la boca de Amy ella se mojaba cada vez más, has que su cuerpo ya no resistió más.

\- hasme sentir mujer mi amado sabelotodo - dijo con lujuria la peliazul

Taiki se volvió loco ante tan sexy petición, volteo a Amy para que se sostuviera de la pared y se introdujo dentro ella, Amy soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella, Taiki la embestía con movimientos curvilíneos haciendo que Amy disfrutará al máximo el acto, Amy se encorbo más y dijo.

\- adelante hazlo por el agujero que prefieras.

Taiki había perdido la razón, se había vuelto una fiera y lentamente se introdujo en el ano de Amy quien araño la pared al sentir esa extraña pero deliciosa sensación.

\- ta...i...ki... Que rico! Esto se siente muy bien, ya puedes moverte

Taiki comenzó con movimientos lentos, pero a Amy parecía dolerle

\- si quieres me detengo - le dijo jadeando a su amada

\- no, no te detengas solo haslo más rápido - le dijo con la voz entre cortada

Ante el consentimiento de su amada Taiki aceleró sus movimientos, estaba por llegar al clímax y se movió más rápido, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se vacío en el trasero de la peli azul

Al terminar Amy se sentó exhausta en el piso, pero aún quería más, Taiki no perdió el tiempo y la llevo a la cama se acostó y Amy se subió sobre él, Taiki la tomo de sus caderas para dirigir los movimientos de la ojiazul, Amy se movía con destreza y Taiki la miraba con los ojos totalmente concentrados en el movimiento de sus senos, Amy se inclinó para darle un beso de lengua al castaño.

Taiki se giró dejando a Amy abajo de el, llevo las piernas de ella hasta sus hombros y comenzo a moverse con rudeza, Amy sintio que había alcanzado las estrellas atrajo a Taiki hacia su cuerpo y su interior comenzo a palpitar, Taiki no se quedó atrás y sacó su miembro para descargar su intensidad en los pechos de su pequeña.

Ambos se acomodaron en su lecho y se acurrucaron entre las sábanas, estaban exhautos. Se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

que les pareció?

se esperaban que estos dos intelectuales se corpotaran así?

espero sus comentarios, linda noche estrellas.


End file.
